Turkish Delight
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Janine and Abe meet for the first time. One-shot (written for VA Janine indie rp)


Janine stood, staring out at the crowd as she stood guard. Her brother made eye contact with her as he walked passed with his charge. She nodded slightly to let him know all was well.  
"Guardian Hathaway, you'll be accompanying Prince Voda to his next destination." Guardian Martinez said as he walked out of the hotel with the elderly man.  
Janine nodded and waited for the tall, but stooped Moroi to start walking before she shadowed him. The Strigoi massacre of Prince Voda's family had not deterred the royal from being infuriatingly mobile. She wished the old bastard would stay put. She had better things to do then trail after a flyaway royal all day. He'd requested extra guardians for Princess Ivashkov and his granddaughter yet she found herself trailing after the Prince more often than not. You'd think a man with such poor health would stay put.  
She wondered where they were headed as they walked through the local bazaar. She glared at the elderly man as he entered a dark alley. Yes, because this was the best way to stay safe out here. She stood there, discreetly as Prince Voda knocked on a door in the alley.  
The door opened and the two were led through it. She stood outside a room as the prince walked in. Janine looked around the sketchy place in disgust, eyeing the guard down the hall. Forty minutes later they were out of the alley and through the bazaar. She stood silently as the prince bought fruit from a stand.  
Her eyes flew open as a scuffle started in the middle of the road, she pushed the prince behind her and stood at the ready, but the fight stopped as quickly as it had started.  
A young man with shoulder length black curls dressed in gold and scarves stood appraising another young man. He was handsome, that was for certain and his lips were upturned in a dangerous smirk. He was the type of man a girl could get in trouble for simply knowing. Janine watched as he spoke in Turkish, his tone aloft and amused. But, the hard glint in his eyes betrayed his true nature. A predator after it's prey.  
Janine watched him curiously as she tuned into the conversation between the prince and another royal Moroi who had come to speak with him.  
"That mobster." the prince growled, "The little asshole so smug because he's apparently the best in his profession. Though he's not so quick to say most of his profession is illegal, a businessman, please. The whole Mazur family is corrupt."  
As if he had heard their conversation the young man looked up at them. She sensed her charge stiffen, but she didn't move her gaze from the man.  
"Come, girl. I'm done here." the prince grunted.  
Janine nodded and turned military style following.

Ibrahim stood and watched the prince walk away, a smirk on his face. A tiny dhampir girl trailing behind him. Her hair was like molten fire, shades of gold, auburn, and brown making themselves known in the light. He hadn't gotten a good look at her face, not that he cared. He didn't like his women so small and delicate.  
"Ibro!" a voice called out.  
He turned to see his father's guardian.  
"Yes?" he asked in Turkish.  
"Your father wants you to work tonight."  
"I have a date tonight."  
"Then I guess you either make it an early date or defy your father. Which ever sounds more enticing to you."  
Ibrahim glared after the guardian. Looked like he'd be taking the Ivashkov princess to the club with him.

**Page Break**

Janine squealed happily as she followed her best friend. They finally had the night off and she wasn't going to waste it. She hurried to the Moroi club they'd both been dying to go to since they got to Turkey. Janissary was a well-known club, but the name had always eluded her. Why would they name a club after guardsmen?  
Janine and Katerina entered the club, smiling and giggling as they ordered drinks.  
"Are we going to dance or what?" Janine asked as she downed the Raki in her hand.  
"Ah, so the beautiful woman enjoys aslan sütü," a Moroi man beside her interupted, "They say that it is the milk for the strong."  
"Well, good thing I'm Scottish. I can handle my alcohol just fine." she said with a smirk, "Now, if you'll excuse us."  
She hopped out of her seat and tugged Katrina onto the dance floor. She and Katrina could feel eyes on them as they moved with each other to the Turkish music. Janine swayed her hips loving how her curves moved to the sound of the music.  
Katrina giggled, looking around then down at Janine playfully, "You've really caught their attention, haven't you?"  
"Oh, it isn't that bad." she said looking up and seeing the man from the bazaar earlier that day. She smirked and turned so she was facing the crowd rather than Katrina.  
"You are so naughty." Katrina chuckled as she danced behind Janine, "Really, Janie, don't you get tired of torturing men."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Trina."  
Janine giggled as her hips swayed. She looked up and met the Moroi's eyes from across the room. She gave him a small smile as Katrina leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "He's watching you, Janie." "Then I better give him a show."

Ibrahim's eyes didn't leave the beautiful redhead. Her thick red curls tumbled around her shoulders down to her waist, moving with her like a fiery whip as she danced with her friend. He'd never seen a woman so lovely and one so daring to meet his eye. Not even Tatiana could pull his attention once the red head rolled her hips and smiled at him.  
How could he have been so stupid to believe that the woman was delicate and petite. Earlier in the daylight he'd only seen her from behind. But, seeing her now, hr felt compelled by her. She was seduction incarnate. She oozed sex, pleasure, beauty, passion, and danger. There was nothing delicate about her, even if she reminded him of a flower. She was a thorny rose and he wanted to take her. Even if it meant pricking himself with her thorns a few times.  
"Abe?" a seductive voice said beside him.  
He looked over at the woman he'd brought with him. She gave him a seductive look, but instead of turning him on as it had before, it did nothing for him.  
"Yes, my princess?" he said caressing her chin with his fingers.  
"I have to go. But, promise you'll come to my room later?"  
"Of course, my sweet." he murmured leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.  
As soon as he pulled away from her, he forgot all about the Ivashkov princess and went back to looking at his delicate thorny flower. Finally he moved toward her. Ibrahim pulled the redhead toward him, his hands moving to grip her waist.  
Janine looked up at him, "Well, hello."  
"Hello," Abe said pulling her closer.  
Janine gave him an amused smirk, "You know, most men wouldn't dare attempt that. They'd be afraid to lose something."  
"Do you plan on hurting me, my little rose?"  
"I haven't decided yet. I've never had a man simply come and grab me. Most men aren't that stupid. But, I'm not so sure I dislike it. Maybe most men are deterred by women who know what they want."  
"Those men obviously don't realize that strong beautiful women wants to be treated like sexy delicate women sometimes too. I prefer women who can protect herself. One who isn't foolish and expects a man to do all the work."  
"Well then royals don't seem like your type. They are extremely delicate."  
"Royals are deadly in their own way. Like snakes. But, I prefer fires. They are bold and fierce."  
Janine smirked as she turned in his arms dancing with him, "Foolish man. You obviously think you're more charming than you really are."  
"You think so, but and you are not as scary or as dangerous as they say you are, Guardian Hathaway." he replied back with a smirk. He saw her eyes gleam with playful curiosity and he was glad that he had asked the name of Prince Voda's current guardian.  
"That's because you haven't made me angry."  
"They say you have quite the temper. I wonder how that anger translate into sex."

"You'll never find out. I have to leave something to the imagination."  
"I didn't peg you for a tease."  
"Then you obviously don't know me."  
He spun her around and pulled her close again, this time facing him, "I'm Ibrahim Mazur. Abe, if you'd prefer."  
"I like Ibrahim better." she said cheekily. She knew who he was. She'd seen him that very morning during Guardian patrols.  
"I'm Janine Hathaway. But, you can call me Guardian Hathaway."  
"I prefer my Thorny Rose."  
"You'll keep calling me that if you want a stake through your heart." she replied with a dangerous smile.  
"See? Thorny. I like this." he replied giving his own dark smirk.  
Janine smiled up at him. Oh, she was going to have fun with him.

**Page Break**  
Janine hadn't thought when Ibrahim walked her toward the room in the back. She knew it was known as the room only the owner of the club used, but somehow Ibrahim had gotten in without a problem.  
She didn't think of any of that as Ibrahim pulled her into his embrace pushing her up against the wall and kissing her deeply. Janine returned his kiss, her fingers curling into the waistband of his jeans as his hand went up into her hair and tugged gently. She groaned, pushing herself against him as she returned his passionate kiss. She didn't think about the outside world. She just thought about the way this man felt in her arms.  
"Janine! Gavin's here and he's looking for you!" Katrina said in a panicked voice, entering the small room Ibrahim had pulled Janine into. Janine wrenched her mouth away from Ibrahim's and looked at Katrina, her eyes slightly widened with fear.  
She looked at Katrina then back at Ibrahim, "I have to go."

"What? Why?" he asked, frowning.  
"My brother…." she started to say.  
Before she could say anymore Katrina yanked her out and trudged toward the tall angry redhaired dhampir.

Ibrahim walked out of the room, trying to follow her, but she'd moved to quickly. All he saw was her red hair flying out of the door followed by two tall dhampirs.  
He sighed, he couldn't think of anything else besides her. The way she'd felt in his arms, the way her kiss had felt. She'd sparked something inside of him. And Ibrahim was dangerously close to following this woman and letting her have his way with him. Something he would never have done before. He was in control, but he was afraid he'd give up his control for her.

**Page Break**

"What were ye thinkin'!?" Gavin barked dragging the both of them out of the club.  
"Oh, hush yer mouth, Gavin!" Janine snapped, eyes blazing, her Scottish accent heavier than she wanted it to be. "I'm of age! And I don't need my big brother lecturin' me about goin' out! Especially on my night out!"  
"I was tryin' to help ye save face! Did ye ferget that yer a guardian? Or that yer a dhampir? Dancin' the way Marcus said ye were dancin' in there with the Ivashkov princess not even ten paces away! Yer not a bloodwhore, Janie! Or is that the way yer plannin' on goin'?"  
"Ach, who do you think ye are, speaking to me about bloodwhores! I'm nuthin' of the sort!" she growled moving to punch him.  
He pulled back, "That's what ye looked like in there. And I'll be damned if that's what they call ye. Yer reputations on the line, baby sister. Don' ferget that."  
Gavin walked away, Fergus on his heel. Janine blinked tears out of her eyes as she watched her brother's walk away from her. She turned and walked in the direction she'd come. She just needed to be alone.


End file.
